old_world_gamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kislevite Kossar
"We’ll save some kvas for after the fight, sing hey kalinka hey! Just make sure to survive the night, sing hey kalinka hey! It’s cold enough to crack the stones, sing hey kalinka key! Just one more kvas to warm the bones, sing hey kalinka hey!" Basic (Core) Originally, the Kossars were an Ungol tribe that lived northeast of the Empire. An eastern people known as the Gospodars invaded this region, subjugated the Ungols, and founded the nation of Kislev. During this conflict, the Kossars sold their skills to the Gospodars as Mercenaries, fighting against other Ungol tribes. Their unique style of fighting impressed the Gospodar nobility, and since that time Kossar regiments have served the Tzars of Kislev. These days the Kossars are no longer a tribe, but a tough military unit drawn from all over Kislev. They are armed with bows and great axes, making them quite flexible on the battlefield. Many Kossars, tired of the ceaseless warfare of their native land, travel to the Empire to become Mercenaries or adventurers. Note: If this is your Starting Career, you are from Kislev. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Common Knowledge (Kislev), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Gamble or Gossip, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Search, Speak Language (Kislevian) Talents: Specialist Weapon Group (Two-handed), Strike to Injure Trappings: Bow with 10 Arrows, Great Weapon (Two-handed Axe), Medium Armour (Mail Coat, Leather Jack, and Leather Leggings) Career Entries None Career Exits Bounty Hunter, Mercenary, Sergeant, Shieldbreaker, Veteran Little Known Facts When an Ungol or Gospodar man joins the Kossars, he’s expected to leave clan loyalties behind and fight solely for the Tsarina and Kislev. In times of war, Kislev’s often volatile mixture of Ungol and Gospodar cultural difference melt away in the face of a common foe. In times of peace, however, clan differences cause friction and Kislev’s patchwork of conciliatory laws creates more problems than it solves. Over time, the Tzars of Kislev have observed that Kossar morale improves when they’re exempted from culturally divisive laws. Minor criminal charges against Kossars are therefore routinely ignored, and their partial immunity has given them an inflated sense of entitlement. Arbitrary punishments have proven mostly ineffective for restoring discipline. When convenient, however, Kossars use certain laws to their advantage. For example, Gospodar Kossars often cite clan solidarity laws from the Ungol tradition when civilians file charges against one of their number. Likewise, Ungol Kossars wishing to defect are quick to adopt the Gospodar custom of “finding Ursun,” which allows every man one opportunity to abandon his responsibilities for a full month and wander the oblast in search of spiritual guidance. Kossars who defect in this manner usually travel south for greener pastures, never to return. Bokha Palace Guard Bohka Palace in the city of Kislev is guarded by three hundred of Tzarina Katarin’s most loyal Kossars. These soldiers play a vital part in the Ice Queen’s plans to expand the standing army with cavalry, and to gradually phase out Ungol law in Kislev. The Palace Guard conducts weekly parades through the city. Recent parades have featured small units of mercenary cavalry from the Empire and Tilea marching alongside the Kossars. Katarin hopes these cavalrymen will come to be accepted as part of the Palace Guard and will eventually be replaced by Winged Lancers. If one rota of Winged Lancers accepts the honour of serving in the Palace Guard, then others will surely follow. The Palace Guard is also a recruitment pool for Katarin’s secret police (or Chekists). Ungols who serve in the Palace Guard are watched closely. The most trusted are enticed with rewards to train with the Chekists and return to their home villages as “legal advisors.” Their mission usually involves persuading village elders to “modernise” outdated Ungol laws. Gospodar Chekists are occasionally recruited from the Palace Guard as well, but not as frequently, or deliberately, as Ungols. Kislev’s regular Kossars are becoming resentful of the Palace Guard, having watched them receive additional wages and perks even as their own wages are lowered.